Goodbye, Shayera
by Kyoko Kasshu Minamino
Summary: How I thought Hawkgirl's resignation should have went. GLHGness and a surprise for all you BMWW fiends! At the end of 'Starcrossed', R & R!


Goodbye, Shayera 

A/N: My version of how Hawkgirl's resignation from the Justice League should have went. I mean, in Starcrossed, it was sort of cold and stuff, right? Anyway, one-shot, shippy GL/HG-ness at the end and a surprise for all my good friends from 'A Taste of Paradise' or who just heart a certain OTHER couple. I won't spoil it, though. READ!

-Kyoko Kasshu Minamino

…

The Justice League stood before Shayera Hol, formerly known as Hawkgirl, some with smiles, others with grim indifference. Superman opened his mouth to speak but only got to, "Hawkgirl-"

Shayera interrupted him.

"Before you start, I have something to say. I came to this planet as a patriot. I had a mission, and I carried it out. What I couldn't know was that I would come to care for the earth and her people. That I'd come to care for all of you. I've spent the last five years torn between my feelings and my duty. I won't ask you to do the same. Therefore, I am resigning from the Justice League, effective immediately."

She turned and began to walk away but Flash impeded her path, pulling her into a sorrowful, heartfelt hug. His voice was quiet with both pain and acceptance.

"I know I've always gotten on your nerves ever since you've known me and I hit on you a dozen times but…I hope you'll miss me as much as I'll miss you. Goodbye, Shayera."

Surprised and battling with emotions, she hugged him back softly, whispering, "Thank you, Flash."

They broke apart only for Shayera to hear J'onn speak up.

"You are an amazing person and a magnificent warrior. We will not forget you, ever. Please take care, Shayera."

She nodded to him. "Thank you, J'onn."

Batman reluctantly spoke next.

"Throughout everything we've been through, you've remained a strong, faithful teammate, one we could all only hope to aspire to. If it means anything to you, I respect what you've done perhaps more than anyone else. Take care of yourself, Shayera."

Tears burned at the back of her eyes at his small speech and gratitude overflowed in her heart.

"You too, Batman."

Superman followed up.

"You've been an enormous help to the team time and time again and one of the most reliable people I've ever been graced to work with. It's been an honor and a privilege to meet you and I hope to see you again someday."

He offered her a courteous handshake and she took it. Diana stared at her boots, her scowl softening.

"At the beginning of this meeting, I was all set to judge you. Now…I respect your choice and willingness to take responsibility for your actions. You are a warrior worthy of an Amazon. May the gods bless you wherever you go, Shayera Hol."

She nodded to the Thanagarian and Shayera returned it.

"Thank you, Diana. Goodbye, all of you."

With that, she turned and walked away, just as Green Lantern struggled to open his mouth. He shut it, crestfallen. Superman turned, eyebrow raised and an almost playful smirk on his face.

"Well? Go after her!"

John's eyebrows rose, but he set his jaw and went after her.

Flash sighed. "Great. No Hawkgirl, no Javelin, no Watchtower. What's gonna happen to the League now? Do we all just walk away?"

J'onn answered him.

"No. We rebuild, starting today."

Superman continued the thought. "J'onn's right. Earth still needs us. And we'll never let her down. It's our duty."

…

And now, for all you crazy JL pairing fans; my tribute to you!

-Kyoko

…

Batman sat at his chair designing a model for the new Watchtower on his massive computer, the rapid clicking of the keys echoing throughout the empty cave. He reflected briefly on the recent events since they had all been so intense he hadn't the time to contemplate them until now. Particularly one event. Involving a princess.

He almost shook his head, silently berating himself. This was no time to think about his…curious relationship with Diana. She was a princess; he was a knight. It just wouldn't work. Half of him believed that while the other…not so much. As if on cue, Diana approached from behind his chair. He set his mouth in a hard, thin line of irritation and slight embarrassment at the situational irony. He decided not to acknowledge her presence unless forced to. Through the corner of his eye, he saw her lips curved into a secretive, sly smile.

"Clark told me about what you did in the Watchtower."

"…And?"

"It was very brave. We owe you our lives. I don't recall anyone thanking you."

"It isn't necessary." He replied gruffly.

"Yes, it is."

He froze as she bent over and kissed hi on the cheek, smiling almost triumphantly as she walked away.

"Thank you, Bruce."

He noticed Superman's presence only a second after the Kryptonian had flown in, just in time to see the "show".

"Women; the most mysterious creatures in the universe."

"…Shut up."

…

Kyoko: (laughs butt off) Hope you liked that. I had to sort of edit that because it originally went:

'Batman gave the Kryptonian a one-fingered salute.

"Sit and swivel, Boy Scout." '

That would have been just as funny, but OOC for ole Batsy. Oh, sorry, continue.

…

Shayera stared out at the gold-splashed horizon that shone like a can of brightly spilled paint over the sea, the wind caressing her amber locks. She heard John approach before he spoke.

"You never asked how we voted."

"It doesn't matter."

"So, where are you gonna go?"

"It don't know someplace where the fate of the world isn't placed in my hands. Someplace where there are no more secrets, no more lies."

John's voice lowered, husky with emotion.

"Was it all a lie?"

She turned to him, voice as strong as she make it.

"I love you, John. I never lied about that."

She paused to take in his image one last time, knowing that a last kiss would be too cruel, too painful for the both of them. She lifted her wings and turned scaring away into the liquid-gold skies. Tears gathered in the Green Lantern's eyes as he whispered,

"I love you, too."

END

Kyoko: (sniff) Wah…Sadness. I hate that part of the movie because it's so sad. Oh, the BM/WW scene was related to a fic, so whoever wrote it (Gomen, I forgot who…), I disclaim it! Don't hurt me! I don't own JLU or Starcrossed. Kinda late but…who cares?! REVIEW!


End file.
